Shush (234)
Shush, A.K.A. Experiment 234, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations. Her one true place is with Cobra Bubbles as a CIA operative. Bio Experiment 234 was the 234th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations. 234 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 234's pod was found by Gantu in a playground, where Lilo and Stitch were present. Gantu then attempted to escape with the experiment pod. However, Lilo and Stitch were able to get the pod back from Gantu after a brief struggle. Unfortunately, a pair of kids then soaked Lilo and the pod with their super-soakers, activating 234. 234, named Shush, used the speaker in her tail to eavesdrop on the fleeing kids and Gantu. Lilo found this quite fascinating, so she used Shush to eavesdrop on Mrs. Hasagawa and Officer Kaihiko. When Lilo took Shush home, the latter eavesdropped on Nani who was talking to David on the phone, to which Lilo mistook as her sister trying to insult David. Nani warned Lilo about eavesdropping on people's private conversations. Later, when Lilo listened in on Shush again, Stitch stopped her and lectured her about what Nani had said. However, Lilo used Shush to eavesdrop on Mertle dismissing her dolls, which the former mistook as a dismissal of the hula girls. They believed Lilo at first when she told them and shunned Mertle before siding with her, but were more strict about always being told what to do. The hula girls let Lilo, Stitch and Shush hang out with them. After a while, Lilo decided to go check on Mertle and took Stitch and Shush with her. Lilo soon ran into Mrs. Edmonds who was carrying several boxes full of Mertle's old dolls that she was giving away. When Lilo spoke to Mrs. Edmonds, the latter told her what Mertle was really talking about. Lilo suddenly felt guilty about eavesdropping. Lilo, Stitch and Shush later went to Mertle's house to apologize. However, Mertle, who was wearing a mind-control headband and being hypnotized by an escaped Hämsterviel on a computer screen, attacked them and paralyzed Shush. After a long battle, Lilo and Stitch were able to defeat Hämsterviel and rescue Shush. Later, Jumba removed the mind-control headband from Mertle's head, which reverted her back to her normal self. Shush was shortly after found a one true place with Cobra Bubbles as a CIA operative. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Shush, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Shush participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Shush is meddling and secretive, and is a total oddball. She likes doing strange things and enjoys eavesdropping and spying on others. She can be kind with allies and friends, and is a little dumb at times. She doesn't quite understand the difference between heroes or villians - she just joins the first group she sees. She's a little high-strung and kind of quirky in behavior. However, she is a good fighter, and very sneaky, so she is good to be a spy. Her one true talent is listening in on private conversations. Shush can speak a little English, and is still learning, but most of it is kind of rough. Biology Appearance Shush is a pink weasel/mouse-like experiment with large ears containing microphone insides, black eyes, dark brown markings, a large lavender nose, a thin mouth and a speaker at the end of her tail. Her fur is a purple/pink tone, she has darker stripes on her tail, and a paler underfur. She has some light pink markings that go around her eyes and muzzle, and extend down her belly. On Shush's back are two dark red stripes. Her front paws are dark red, while her back paws are tipped red. She has a large muzzle and a big pink nose at the end of it. She has a pair of black eyes and a grey speaker or hooter at the end of her bushy lemur-like tail, where the sound that her flesh antennae, which are inside the ears, comes from. Her extended mouse-like ears are huge, but when folded, they look the average experiment size. She stands 3 feet tall when bipedal, 2 feet 5 inches tall when quadruped and weighs 15 lbs. Special Abilities Shush can amplify anything she hears through the "speaker" in her tail. Her ears also seem to have sensors sticking out that supposedly gives her extremely-enhanced hearing, and she can direct he hearing to an exact location and drowning everything else out. Weaknesses If Shush is petted on the head, she will stop eavesdropping. Trivia *Shush's pod color is green. *Shush is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 234 Primary function: Eavesdropper". Gallery 234_shush_by_bricerific43-d587fg7.jpg _234___shush_by_thebrattybrat-d5iakx1.png 234 Shush.jpg 34663.jpg|Shush's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h38m57s21.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m34s140.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m20s4.png|Shush eavesdropping Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h42m46s203.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m41s196.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h41m57s2.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m51s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h39m51s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h40m02s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h40m16s4.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h43m12s9.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h43m22s69.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h43m36s222.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h43m27s138.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h44m45s175.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h44m40s68.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h45m09s153.png|Jumba turning Shush off vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h40m36s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h44m00s214.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h41m15s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h44m23s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h46m10s233.png 4430107_l2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h46m39s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h55m47s91.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h48m11s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h47m22s191.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h49m07s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h47m41s108.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h42m54s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h48m34s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h56m46s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h50m02s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h50m44s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h50m22s175.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h51m25s51.png|Shush zapped by Mertle vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h51m33s152.png|Shush immobilized Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h52m17s65.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h56m04s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h52m47s81.png 343033.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h56m23s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h54m09s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-19-21h53m50s127.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h58m08s22.png|Shush with Cobra Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png panes39.jpg Shushchi.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h35m01s78.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h37m18s183.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h41m44s32.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h43m59s105.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h40m22s231.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h43m25s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h46m51s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h51m50s204.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h44m14s234.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h47m41s24.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h52m10s153.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h36m03s174.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h37m58s71.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m01s154.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h44m41s154.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h49m22s250.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h52m49s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h36m12s23.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h38m16s240.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m22s137.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h45m16s99.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h49m40s187.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h53m05s187.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h36m20s100.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h38m31s133.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m30s209.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h45m35s21.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h50m02s144.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h53m45s174.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h36m26s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h38m59s166.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m35s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h45m45s100.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h50m28s120.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h54m05s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h39m09s227.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m48s151.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h46m03s35.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h51m31s242.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h55m40s20.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h36m59s248.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h39m32s241.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h42m56s233.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h46m18s214.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h51m40s95.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h55m55s93.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h56m23s126.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h56m28s162.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h56m33s209.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h56m45s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h57m24s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h57m29s6.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h57m57s18.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h58m31s103.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h58m47s19.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h59m07s180.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h59m15s35.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h59m31s205.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-07h59m41s38.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h00m16s147.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h00m24s215.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h00m29s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h00m40s120.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h01m08s146.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h01m17s222.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h01m56s112.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h02m30s188.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h02m53s169.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h03m21s192.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-08h04m20s226.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Females